


Trades

by Jinxthece



Category: pirates - Fandom
Genre: Death, F/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxthece/pseuds/Jinxthece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirates are cruel and evil monster, not even worthy of being called people. That's what Safire and her brother are told. When their town is raided, they believe it....but they are dead wrong. Will they end up dead because of their swift judgment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Raid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never very good with notes, but I thought it would be a nice thought.

"Aahhh!!!" The loud screaming awoke Safire. She sat up, her mother was at the windows, closing the shutters. Around the broken slates Safire could see the glow of fire and hear the yells of men. The voices were rough and strong. Pirates.

Her little brother was bouncing around, jus' over 8 he was a rowdy lad. He took after their father with blonde, thick hair and blue eyes. Safire took towards their mother in height and bearing but shared the blue eyes and blonde hair of their father. 

"C'mon, ma, lemme go teach the ocean scum a lesson," The little blonde boy said, bouncing up and down. 

"Hush, Joshua, and where did you hear such language?" Their mother, a steely woman, spoke in a calm voice. She scolded him mercilessly. 

He stopped moving about long enough to look ashamed. "Sorry, ma, I heard it from pa and his friends."

She sat him in our shared bed. "Safire, keep Joshua under control."

"Ma, where's pa?"

She looked at me. I gulped. He was fighting the pirates with the other men.

A yell. Ma stops moving. A crash against our door. A scream. Silence.

*knock, knock*

My ma looked at me, frowned and went to the door. I clutched Joshua close and clamped a hand over his mouth. At the last second I shoved him into our hiding spot from hide and seek as children. "Say silent." I hiss. He nods, scared.

I stand as ma opens the door. I swallow, hard.

A large man with a ratty beard stands at our door. He grins, showing only a few blackened teeth. "Why, hello, missus." Ma stands strong.

"What can I do for ye, sir?" She asks, polite with hidden scorn.

"You are polite, missus. You are just a fishmonger, right?"

Ma nods. "Yes, sir. Now, what can I help you with."

"A lot." He reaches down and does something I can't quite see. Ma recoils slightly. Oh.

"My-my-my husband will be home soon, please, leave." She sounds angry but still uses polite words.

The pirate laughs loudly. "All the fighting men are dead, missus." He reaches out with a grubby hand and touches Ma's hair. She stays strong. Oh, Gods. Da.....is gone? I suck in a silent breath and my knees get weak. My eyes fill with tear. 

"Safire." She snaps. "Go and fetch the bathing tub, let our guest have a bath." She is angry but she knows that the pirate tells the truth. How can she still be so powerful without da?

I fetch the bathing tub and the pirate admires me. I tremble. I feel fear slide down my back. It causes goose flesh to rise along my arms and back. 

"My, what a pretty daughter you have. How...useful is she?"

I can feel the hidden meaning and stay silent. As a maiden, I'm not supposed to know of.....such things, but the other girls gossip and tell stories. 

"Not very, she is mute and barren." Ma is so smart. I tilt my head as if I didn't catch her words. "Deaf in one ear too."

She slaps me, hard. It hurts but I blink away the tears. I know its an act. "Useless. Go get more water and boil it!" She says loudly. I nod slowly, and take a pail to the well next to the house. It takes about 10 trips to fill the tub. I see other pirates scrounging around and a few send leers my way.

I ignore them. But, one of them is quite good looking, nothing like the boys in my Village. They are all ugly and smell. He looks pretty. Tall, and maybe tan, longer hair.

I see him a few times. He catches my eye and winks. A jester perhaps. At last the tub is full. I light a fire to warm the water. All this time the pirate, the captain he tells us, is sitting in the bed watching my ma move about. I see something I've only seen in men's eyes a few times.

It looks like a hunger. They usually go to the Brothel a town over to get that hunger sated.

I swallow. He wants ma. In his bed.

Soon, I nod to ma, when the water is hot. "Your bath is ready." She says.

He stands and orders. "Woman, help undress me."

Ma undresses him. "My daughter and I shall leave you to your bath."

He grabs her. "No, only your useless child can leave. I need help cleansing my body." His eyes slid to me. "I also have needs to be sated."

Ma nods. "Yes, sir, but please, have a man protect her. She, with her disabilities, is slow and doesn't understand a man and woman's relationship."

He nods and goes to the door, he calls a man over and speaks to him. He comes back, grabs me, and shoves me out the door, and into the waiting arms of the pretty man.

He grins and winks. I swallow. He sets me in the steps and sits beside me.

"My Captain tells me your deaf in one ear, mute, and barren."

I cock my head, as if just hearing his words, and then nod.

"Well, given the fate of most woman your age I guess that's good." He pulls out a knife and I flinch away, but then I see the apple. He begins to slice it and I study his movements in the firelight.

"I would ask your name."

I shrug. How do I tell him my name.

I look to his face to find him looking at me. I see a flash at the base of his neck. A necklace. I lean forward. It's a sapphire. The stone that I'm named for. I grin and reach out and tap the stone.

"Sapphire, then?" I nod. He laughs.

The irony.

"Well, my name is Jack, Jack Kingston."

I cock my head and reach down into the dirt. I trace out kingson?

He shakes his head. "Kings-t-on. Hard 't' sound." I nod.

Jack. Such a pirate name. Kingston. Way to proper. I again trace in the dirt.

How are ye a pirate

He laughs. "Long story, my sapphire." I make a face.

Safire. I trace. He squints. "Ahh, sorry, Safire."

I nod. "You are not slow. My, someone lied. Your Mother or my captain?"

I shrug and look away. I don't even hear nor feel him shift, but he suddenly whispers. "I doubt your mute or deaf too. Barren, it's possible but I don't believe that either."

I act as if I heard nothing. "Good, keep up the act." He leans away. Then I hear it. The groan and creak of the bed. A man’s voice. My ma. Oh. I look at Jack.

He nods. "Best to stay silent, my little stone."

We stay silent after that. I end up leaning on him and falling asleep. Again, I'm awoken by voices, this time it's men yelling, fighting. 

Two men stand by a nearly naked woman. I know one of the men, Frank. He is a known fighter. I thought all men were dead. I know the woman, she is his wife. Her face is red and her eyes are wet.

I hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Frank hit the pirate.

I feel Jack tense. Wait. Feel. I look up and see his face, silhouetted by the lightened sky. I'm practically in his lap, and one of his arms is around me. Oh.

He must feel me move because he looks down and meets my eyes. His eyes are as dark as his hair. Black. I gasp.

"Safire. Your mother was killed this morning." I gasp again. I feel the tears welling and I sob. I can't show weakness to him. I try to pull out of his hold but I can't. I put my head in my hands and tears leak from my shut eyes. 

"I'm sorry for your loss. My captain didn't find her.....pleasing enough. I managed to save you. Your mine now. Captain said to give you as a gift to the King of pirates. That may or may not happen. When we finish here you're coming on the boat as my slave. Do you understand?" I nod.

"Yes, sir." I whisper. He nods. "For now stay mute. No one will touch you, you are mine. And I'm first mate. Now, excuse me." He then moved me and went to break up the fight.

He draws a long blade I never noticed before. He then runs Frank through. He gets no blood in himself, but it covers the other pirate. And poor Helena. Jack says something to them and Helena nods, the pirate swears.

Jack looks my way then walks away.

He returns later with bread and water. "Eat." He orders. I swallow the lump of bread and swig some water.

"Today the men will pack the ship, and your villages surviving men or boys will be slaved, most of the women too. Helena among them. For now she will be Kurt's. We will also take a few young men to replace the older ones."

"I have a little brother. He is hidden in my house, can you take him on?" I ask quietly. Jack thinks then nods.

"After we finish here we will move up the coast until we reach Pirate Palace, where the ruling Pirate lives. It's hidden from everyone except Pirates."

"How did you become a pirate?"

He smiles with no mirth. "I'm the kings bastard son. Not his first born, so I'm useless. I'm his 4th son, and he has 6 daughters. I am almost 20. How old are you?"

"I turned 17 two weeks ago. My brother is 8." Jack nods.

"You never really answered my question." I say after a few silent moments.

"How I became a pirate? Well, I'm the King's 4th born so I cannot become a fleet caption," He speaks with scorn. "And he wanted nothing to do with me. He dumped me on a ship and told me to survive. That's what I've done. They don't all know I'm the King's son, only the captain."

I nod in understanding. "Why would you trust me with a secret?"

He grinned, showing his teeth in a blood thirsty grin and he moved closer to me. "Because, if I think you betrayed me, I will kill you." He relaxed and took out his knife, he began cleaning under his nails. "I said the same to the captain. That's why I'm first mate."

We sat in silence. I knew I would have to go into my house soon.

"Is Ma in the house?" I asked. He shook his head. "No. I had her buried."

I sigh and slowly stand. The tears are all gone now, and shock has taken over. "I'm going in, I'll bring my brother out later." He stands too.

"No, I'm going in with you."

I was appalled. Men, unmarried especially, never went into a home of a woman. "Why?"

"Because your mine, and I can’t have you escaping, now, go in. I will follow behind."

I frown and walk to the door. I opened it slowly. No blood. Thank the Gods.

"Joshua, come out." He crawled out of the hiding space, I sigh in relief.

"Ma's dead." He says quietly. He is as pale as the moon. And tear marks left trails in his dusty face. 

"Shh, I know, come 'ere." I fall to my knees and open my arms. He runs into them, sobbing. 

As I stroke his golden hair, its darker from the cobwebs and such, tears leak from my eyes. I take a shuttering breath and try to stop my tears. "Joshua, I am so sorry. I didn't want you to die, and seeing everything musta been worse. Please, forgive me?"

"S'Okay. I understand." He was so wise for a boy, and it’s because of the monsters that attacked. He stiffened. "Why is there a pirate here?" I turned and looked up at Jack. He seemed tense.

"This is your brother?" He asks and tried to relax.

"Yes, Joshua, meet Jack, our....." I slit my eyes at Jack. "Master."

"Master?" Joshua asked and pulled away from me.

"Yes, he saved my life and promised to keep us safe, but we are his.......slaves. It’s a life debt, Joshua."

Joshua tenses.

I stood and grab his hand. I lead him over to the table. I look at Jack. After saying it, it finally settled. We are his slaves, he can do anything he wants and it will seem......okay in the eyes of his crew.

"Jack, please, shut the door and come sit. I will cook us a meal." He comes more into our little shack, and I realize how....big... he is. He fills so much space. He sinks into my Pa's chair. It creaks at the weight. He relaxes into it. I go to the stove and start a fire.

"Joshua, run to the pantry and get some fish." Joshua goes to the pantry and comes back with two large fish.

I take them and begin to skin, gut and cook them. The meal takes a half hour to cook and the silence is deafening. Always, whenever I cooked with ma, we talked and gossiped. Joshua would've been playing with the carved soldiers father made him, and father would've been smoking his pipe by the fireplace. I miss them. I take a shuddering breath and keep cooking. 

I set the plates in front of them and sit down. I don't know what to do.

"Um, Jack, when do we leave?"

He swallows a bite of fish. "I'm not sure, Captain wants to raid a little farther inland." He narrows his gaze. "What do you think?"

I shrug. "It might be a good way to get more necessities. Only a mile away is a town with a brothel and store." He eats the rest in silence. Joshua looks between us. After Jack finishes I take our platters and wash them with some well water. 

"Uh, Jack, would you like a, uhm, bath?" I ask, hesitantly.

He starts to pick his teeth with his ever-present knife. "Hhmm. Yes. A bath would be nice. Remove some salt and grim, although, the salt is in my blood."

I nod. "Joshua." He goes to do the chores I did last night.

"Will you, ah, need, um, help, ah, washing?" I stutter out. He laughs lightly.

"No, I'm more adept than our captain. Thank you. You can sit outside with your brother, or you can wash my clothes."

"I will wash your clothes."

I go outside and fill up our washing barrel. "Hey, woman, yer washing clothes?"

"Yeah." I say reluctantly. Jack comes out of the house.

"Hobbs, got tell the men to rest and have a wench collect our clothes and bring them here. My slave can wash them with the help of others. We will be staying here for a while, no matter what Captain says. Aye?"

"Aye, sir. I will get a few women together for washing. And our clothes from the boat." Jack nods and walks into the house.

"Safire, come."

"Joshua, finish fillin' the washing bucket. I will help Jack heat the water then I will be out." Joshua nods.

He is kneeling by the tub, his hair a mess and his face in shadow.

"Some raid this is, falling in love, a kid, men raping wives, no treasure, father will hopefully let me take the ship, but no, I will have to kill Captain. I know I an get a mutiny going. But, Safire." I see him reach for his necklace. I cough. His head snaps up and he leaps to his feet. With the grave of a cat.

"Good, you can help me. I cannot get these buttons un-done." I walk over and begin to un-button his coat and shirt.

"For a pirate, you talk Offal proper. And you act the gentlemen."

"Yes, I do. My father made sure I knew my lessons. Do you?"

"Basic letters and numbers, yes. I also know navigation, a few healing tricks, and cooking."

I finish the buttons and try not to stare at him. He reaches down, between us. My face heats and I step away.

He uncoils his sword belt. He removes many other weapons. "Do you know how to clean weapons?"

I shake my head. "I can clean silverware, but no' weapons."

He nods and then reaches for his waist. I look away. Out of the corner of my eye I see his pants fall. I refuse to look.

He bends over and picks up all his clothing and hands them to me. I run out of the house.

The women around the barrel are quiet whereas they usually gab nonstop.

I cannot get that glimpse of his nether place out of my minds eye.

"What has you so flustered, Sa? Is it the pirates?" My friend, Jane, asks quietly.

"Yes and no." She nods.

"The handsome one, aye?"

I smile grimly and nod. "Yea, he is my master."

She, and other women, gasp. "I owe him my and Joshua's lives."

"Oi! Shu' it! 'Eres more clothes!" Hobbs dumps the dirty garments on the ground.

We all fall into a silent pattern. This, the community wash, is normal. But, pirates are not. What Jack said is running through my head. He fell in love?


	2. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shit happens

*That picture is our handsom Jack, well, the closest I could find. I wish I could draw, but enjoy this update.*

We finish washing the clothes in a brooding silence and string them up. Joshua is sitting on the steps to the house. He is staring at Jack's sword. Sharp things have always had a pull to the boy.

"Joshua, don't touch it!" I call out as I finish hanging the last few pieces of clothing. It’s all heavy wool so it will take a day or so to dry. I walk over to the house and step over Joshua.

I rap on the door. "Jack?" I softly call out, fear maybe on my voice.

"C'mon in." I ease the door open and walk in, shutting it fast behind me.

"It will take a while for the clothes to dry. I will get some of my father’s things for you to wear for now." I say, walking towards my parents’ room. I hope he can’t see my face. I'm sure it’s red. He had a blanket draped around his waist, thank the Gods. I opened my parent’s room door. It was cold in here. Now, It will always be cold.

A tear leaked from my eye. I wiped it away and opened the draws on the dresser. I pulled out pants, and a shirt, and under garments. All my dad’s. He'd never wear them again, and I'd never get to fix his socks again. I sniffled then walked back out to the living room. "Thank you." He said and pulled on the shirt then everything else. He stepped into his boots and asked "Where did you put my weapons?"

"Out here." I led the way to the door. I opened it only to see a man leaning close to Joshua while Joshua clutched the sword to his chest. Joshua looked so scared and had damp eyes. 

He was whispering something. I opened my mouth to speak, and I stepped forward to confront this creature with my brother. A hand wrapped around my mouth, keeping me from voicing my opinions.

"Ah-em. Lokie, what are you doing to my slave. You should know better." Lokie smiled a toothless grin. Jack's voice was hard and cold, a chill snaked down my back and I shivered, He just gripped me a little tighter. 

"Me thought tha boy was stealing yer blade, m'lord." He bowed and backed off my brother. I growled against Jack's hand. He pulled me closer to him and did something with his pants.

"Just because I was having fun with my new slave doesn't mean that my sword is free, Lokie. Be glad she puts me in a good mood or your hide would be sold at the next town."

I don't even know how to react. Jack would dare make it look like me, an unmarried woman, did.....did.....did.....that! With him! I was enraged. Lokie slinks away. Jack reaches down and picks up his weapons. Joshua tries to hand him his sword. He shakes his head. "Bring it inside and set it in the kitchen. It’s time for you to learn how to clean metal." Joshua seems hesitant but excited. I'm glad he was enjoying this. 

Jack turns and walks inside. I fallow him with Joshua at my side, I shut the door quietly. He is searching the kitchen. "Jack what are you looking for?" I ask as Joshua jumps into his seat at the table. Joshua puts the sword on the table.

"Boy, what did he say to you?"

"He told me you were dishonorable, and that you killed your last s-s-s-slaves. He threatened me if I didn't give him the sword. I'm sorry I was holding it, but it just looked really cool and I wanted to see how sharp it is." Joshua hangs his head. He looks so scared but is so brave. I want to reach out, like mother would, but I'm not his mother. No one could replace or beat the woman she was. Tears choke me again. 

Jack pats him on the head. "I'd rather you have it than that scoundrel. And, yes I did kill my last slave, but he threatened to reveal my secret to the crew unless I freed him. And, what pirate isn't dishonorable?" He smiled then, a toothy grin. Joshua grinned shyly back. He seemed to be latching onto the pirate. I could understand why, but I still frowned and glowered at them for a moment. 

I cough. "You were looking for.....?"

"Ahh, yes, go get rags, please." He started rummaging again, while talking to Joshua. I came back and placed the rags on the table. He had gotten out some pig fat, spirits, and some oil for cooking.

"So, first we coat it in lard." He showed Joshua how to do it and Joshua copied his movements on a smaller blade. "You too, Safire." He motioned to a little dagger. I picked it up and a cloth. I coated the blade slowly. It was oddly soothing. 

"Now, take a clean cloth and wipe it down." Joshua and I did as he did. "Take on of the rags soaking in the wine. Ring it out then slowly wash the blade with it." We did. It was very quiet.

"Everyone done?" We nodded. "Dry the blade with a clean cloth. Then take the oil soaked rags. Wipe down the blade once and fast then clean off the handles with the oil." We did so.

We repeated the process on all his blades. After we finished the cleaning Jack put them all away in a safe place. "Tomorrow I will teach the boy a bit of self-defense."

"I can protect myself!" Joshua spoke and puffed up his chest. He was so brave. Much braver than I. 

Jack just laughed. "I'm sure you can, but for now we need a new name for you. No pirate has such a proper name."

"But.......?" I couldn't think of an argument.

"Do you want him to get killed? Any pirate that hears his name will kill him. Or if he's unlucky, worse."

"Won't you be protecting him?" I ask. Jack said he'd keep Joshua safe, so how could he threaten him so blatantly? 

"Not always. No. So, what do you want your pirate name to be? When we get to the castle you can tell my father you can use Joshua because he will assume you to be a noble."

Joshua looked at me. I shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to be safe." But, his name was so perfect. 

"Safire, you can keep your name. It has a pirate wench feel." He nodded to Joshua.

"Umm, J?"

Jake laughed. "Perfect. It's your nickname." He ruffled Joshua's hair.

"Safire, make dinner. I'm going to go check on the crew, make sure no one's died or anything." I nod.

"Joshua, we need to get away." I whisper after Jack leaves. I was beginning to regret this. I cannot live with a pirate nor can I survive the life he lives. "Go, and pack a small pack. I will pack food stuff. Go, run." He runs to his room. I grab a few blades and grab food. I don't care what my gut says, or anything else. I need to try to get away from the pirates. Joshua would never live, it’s too dangerous. 

Joshua comes running back. "Why are you crying, Sa?"

I wipe my face, its wet. I frown. "Let’s go." I lead the way to the kitchen's back window. I pick Joshua up and sit him on the still. 

He drops out the other side. I follow him. After I land I grab his hand and lead him to the woods. We go slowly, pausing to hide then run across open spaces. 

We make it to the tree line before I'm grabbed. I let go of Joshua and almost fall as the harsh hand turns me. I'm slammed into a hard chest, and another arm snakes past me to grab Joshua. 

"Where are you running to?" Jake snarls harshly. 

I gasp and grasp the knife hidden in my dress skirts. I can't let this be the end. No, I will fight


	3. Sailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Shit Happens

He shakes me. "Where were you going?"

I gasp. "I-i-i-i-i-i-I'm sorry."

I almost lose my grip on the knife as he turns me around to face him. He's angry.

I bring the knife up between us, and press it to his chest. "L-l-l-l-l-let us g-g-g-go." I say.

He laughs and in one swift move lets Joshua go, and grabs his sword. He swings it us and snakes it around my neck. He pulls me closer to him, and I lean away from the blade, trying to keep my neck from getting cut.

"I should punish you." He snarls. He pulls away, spinning me away from him. I drop the knife. He keeps his sword point on my throat. I feel a light burn from the line across it.

"But I'm not my father." He whispers.

He drops his sword and looks away from me.

"Go. Get out of here!" He looks at me again, something in his eyes."Leave!" He yells and brings his sword up again.

I look closely at him, and take a deep breath. "No. I will be taken into slavery anyway. At least with you I will have some freedom. We will travel with you."

He puts his sword away and walks back to the house, Joshua and I fallowing his broad frame.

We enter the now dark interior.

He drops into a chair at the table. "Joshua, go to your room and lock the door." I whisper and he runs off.

Hesitantly I go to Jack.

"Jack, are you okay?" I ask quietly.

"No. I've never been 'ok'. But....." He stops and rubs his forehead. "Is their any wine in here?"

"Yes." I get out a bottle of wine and hand it to him. He takes it and un-corks it. He smells it and mock-toasts me. Taking a swig he relaxes a bit.

"Why do you ask, even? Why do you care about a pirate?" He spits pirate like it leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

"I care because no one else will, and because you need someone to care. What's wrong?"

He takes another swig from the bottle and looks me over. "You are beautiful, you'll need to be careful on the boat."

I look down at myself and smooth my skirt. "Th-th-thank you. And, I am aware of that." He is avoiding my question. I walk around the table and put my hands on his shoulders.

"What has you so tense?" I ask him and rub small circles into his shoulders.

He groans and leans into my hands. "The captian. He wants you, even if your mine. I don't know if I can keep you safe until we reach my father's castle." He drinks more from the bottle of wine and goes quiet as I massage his back, nonreactive to what he has said.

"All I want is you......but I know I canna have yea." He is slurring. I notice the bottle is mostly empty. Two more swollows or so.

"I think its times for you to goto bed, Jack."

I slowly helped him up and down to my parents room. It took longer than expected to get him down the hall.

He falls onto the bed and groans. I turn to go, but he grabs my hand. He pulls me back to the edge of the bed.

"So soft." He seems awed by the softness of my skin and rubs it on his face. He sighs as if content.

"Jack, let go of my hand." I say and try to pull it away. He laces our fingers together.

"Don't leave me?" He whimpers.

I huff, its not like I could with him holding my hand. I sit on the edge of the bed, and with my free hand I rub his back soothingly like mum did for me when I was sick. He mumbles and starts talking to himself.

"She's so beautiful, and smart. She doesn't know. She can't. And all I want is her, but I can't have her. I almost killed him when he said he wanted her...." He trails off into more mumbles and finally falls asleep.

He still hasn't let go of my hand. I stay awake into the wee hours of dawn. He finally lets go of my hand and I leave the room. I might as well start breakfast.

"Joshua, come out." I call softly into his room.

An hour or so later I'm doing house chores with breakfast sitting on the stove when Jack comes out of the room.

"Morning, J, and Safire. Is this for me?" He points to the grewl on the stove. I nod and he begins to eat.

"Today we set sail at noon. Pack only the bare essentials, a pirate will come through and collect the valuables before we leave. Probably Jimmy."

I take a breath and nod. "Joshua!" I call and he comes back into the room.

"We leave today."

Two hours later we stand looking up at the boat. It's very large. Jack comes up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Go on. She doesn't bite."

I nod and step out of his grasp. Slowly I walk up the loading plank, holding Joshua's hand.

It takes a few moments and multiple dodges to find his quarters. Is quiet inside the small room we will be sharing. A desk, a bed, a recently installed hammock and cot. A chest sits at the foot of the bed.

"Joshua will sleep in the hammock, you on the cot and I will sleep in my bed. Safire, don't go up deck to much, but Joshua, you will be with me most of the time as my apprentice, understand?" Jack says from the doorway.

I nod. "Joshua?" I ask.

"Yeah, yeah, but how do I get in the hammock?" he asks.

Jack laughs. "I will show you tonight. Now, come and watch us set off."

We leave his cabin and go up deck to watch them.

Jack stands at the wheel. "Set the sail's boys! Lets go home!" He sighs and winks at me.


	4. Chapter 4

It is a long day. I am thrust into the kitchen with two other girls from my town. The cook eyes is but knows not to touch.

The cook is a disgusting man. He is fat, greasy and grumpy. He sets us to washing dishes and chopping things.

The pots are horrid things to clean. All day, with few breaks we do our jobs. Jack stops by a few times to check on us. Each time to speak privately to the cook. During his most recent visit we were giving a break.

"I am Safire." I say to the girls. They are both younger than me.

"I am Marry, and this is my sister Molly. Isn't that your pirate?" She asks.

I nod. "He is the first mate. He does the captains job."

She looks afraid and whispers quieter. "Is he.....kind?"

"He refuses to touch me. I am to be sold or gifted to the king." I say matching her whisper.

She shutters. "I wish our man would be as kind."

"Who is your master?" I question.

"He has yet to tell us his name. I think it is Thomas something." I nod. I cast a quick glance up and see Jack looking at me.

"Excuse me, Mary." I say and walk over to him.

"Jack, can I tell you about a pirate?"

His eyes darken. "Who hurt you?"

"Not me, those young girls. A pirate by the name of Thomas."

He growls. "He will learn to be kinder to slave girls. Thank you." He walks off. I go back to the kitchen.

"Back to work! Dinner is in an hour." Chef says.

At dinner we eat together with the other girls and women. I hear them whisper about me.

A woman approaches me. "Safire?" she says quietly. I set my bowl to a side.

"Yea, ma'am?"

"I heard that you can help us if our masters become wild?"

"I guess I can. What is the problem, Beatrice?" I remember her. She was a loud wide woman. She is quiet now.

"Hal. His name is Hal. He has beat me many times and I am in so much pain. He has threatened to share me with the others because I cause trouble when I'm not doin' nothin'." Tears run down her cheeks. I always thought she was strong. I guess I was wrong.

"I will see what I can do." She leaves me and I return to eating. After dinner Molly, Mary and I clean the dishes and head our separate ways.

"Jack?" I question. Joshua is asleep in the hammock and Jack is not in the room. I sigh and decide to go up deck. I need fresh air.

Up on deck I sit on the rail. The sea is calm. I can always tell such things. I saved my fathers life more than once, telling him to not fish. But, now, I rest my head on my knees and look out to the horizon. I hear feet, swearing, and then a thump.

I look into the deck. A man stands at the foot of the main mast. Another man is climbing the mast to the nest.

Suddenly the man on the ground turns and walks towards me.

"Safire." He says. It's Jack. "It's not safe for you to be sitting there, or to be on deck."

I nod. "I'm aware. But I've always known the sea was my friend. And I always make offerings to the Gods when I can. I came looking for you."

"Alright, come, let's go back to the quarters." I nod and stand.

"What did you need?"

"Beatrice told me that Hal was treating her more roughly than is needed. She asked if I could speak to you."

He nods. "I will talk to him in the morning. All the men need to be kinder to the woman. But, the woman also need to learn they are slaves and they need to realize that fighting makes it worse."

I nod. "I shall tell them how they must act."

"Thank you. And most will be released into the Kings care when we reach the castle. And they will be trained as real Wenches."

I nod again. "Thank you, Jack. I will be sure to share this news with them."

He opens the door and lays on his bed. "Sleep well, Safire." He says and nods off.

It takes me much longer to fall asleep. I used to know my future. A husband and children, helping with the fish, cooking, cleaning, and growing old. Perhaps becoming a wise woman.

Now, well now, I didn't know if I'd survive the day.

After a while of pondering I must've fallen asleep but I woke up to a deep set feeling of something. I jump up and run to Jacks bed.

"Jack!! Wake up!" I shake him and he rolls over, eyes blazing.

"A storm is coming. I don't know where from but it's big." He sat up fast and walked to the door.

"We will discuss this later. Keep him in here."

I nod and he leaves. I wonder what time it is. It can't be morning yet.


	5. Storm

Safire was sitting on Jacks bed when She heard the first roll of thunder. Joshua rolled out of the hammock and onto Jack's bed, behind her. He crawled to her and hugged her waist.

She stroked his hair as he trembled in her grasp. "Why is it so loud?" He asked, just like always.

Safire sighs and thinks. A story. "The thunder, Joshua, is nothing to be scared of. It's just the Gods."

"But, why does it need to be scary?"

"The gods cause the thunder to keep the horrid sea monsters below us so we can be safe on our journeys. That's why we make offerings to the Gods, so they make sure we're safe. Would you rather have those nasty tentacles wrapping around you, or this thunder?" She tickled him lightly.

He giggles. "Stop!! Stop it, Saf!!" he rolls and another smack of thunder sounds. He cowers back to her side.

"Shh, it's okay." She says and strokes his hair.

A moment later the door bangs open and Jack walks in, slamming the door shut behind him. "They never listen. They'll get us killed!" He growled and sat down in his chair.

Joshua looked at him. "Your not scared? Of the Thunder?"

Jack looks at him, and his scowl softens. He leans forward slightly, and in a low tone answers him. "You cannot tell anyone." Joshua nods. "I am. It terrifies me. But, I must stay strong and ignore it. I must keep the ship straight and keep everyone safe."

Joshua looks at him, his eyes shinning with something, like respect. Safire looks at Jack and mouths 'thank you'. He nods.

Then, he stands. "I must go back up deck. Stay safe." He goes to leave. Safire stands and follows him to the door. In the hall she stops him, and shuts the door.

"Jack, thank you." He nods.

"'Twas nothing. I know the fear of such things. Now, get back inside."

Before he could turn, she pulled him into a hug.

"Really, thank you." She said into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms lightly around her.

"You're getting all wet, Safire." She pulled out of his arms, blushing.

"The storm will pass within a hour." She whispered and turned to go into the room. He nods, even though she didn't see, and goes back up deck to steer the ship.

She was right, within an hour the rain stops and the thunder moves on. The clouds open up and show the sun and blue sky.

Jack sighed and looked up at the sky that was clearer than ever. He stepped away from the wheel. "Rickie, take the wheel." He said to the larger man. Rickie grunted and stood in his place.

Stretching his tense muscles he walked down the steps and onto the deck, towards the door leading to the hallway his room and the captains rooms are in. As the Kings son he has a room where the other guys all sleep under deck, as would most first mates. The captain wanted him in watching distance.

He walked into his room. And stopped. A small smile spread on his face. Safire and Joshua were laying in his bed, cuddling, asleep.

All he wanted was a nap but he wouldn't wake them. He stepped up to his bed, placed a kiss on Safire's cheek and smoothed Joshua's hair back. He smiled sadly and moved to the cot. He'd nap for a couple hours then he'd go check on everything before dinner.


	6. Week

"Jack, how much longer until we arrive? I cannot stand being in the kitchen. The cook is a monster!"

Safire seethed as she paced the small room. Joshua was up on deck, in the crows nest with Eagle, an older man who still had amazing site. Joshua liked and trusted him, and so did Jack.

"A week, at most. There is nowhere else I can put you unless someone gets hurt or sick." Jack was leaning back in his chair. He, himself, couldn't wait to get home. The captain was getting crazier by the day and was going to let him take the ship when they got to port.

All the men agreed.

"Jack!" Safire said, irritated.

"Yes?" he asked lazily.

"I feel so pent up. Ugh! I want to hurt someone and I've snapped at poor Josh. I feel like a coiled snake, or a taught rope. Ready to spring. Aargh!" She spun and looked at him. He had a smirk on his face.

He could feel her tension, and it was affecting him. He refocused on her as she stalked towards him.

*Smack*

Her hand connected with his face. He didn't blink. He grabbed her, stood, and pressed her against the far wall in one swift move.

"Don't hit me." He growled. The tension snapped between them. It was like before a storm. Momentary calm.

They met each others eyes. Silence ensued.

A shout outside the room, ignored by them. Jack pressed closer to her. His face inches from hers. Neither breaking eye contact.

Jack moved ever closer, ever slowly.

Just as he kissed her with a whisper the door banged open and Sasha yelled "Pirates!" Then ran off.

Jack cursed.

"We are pirates?" Safire questioned as he pulled on a red shirt.

"Yes, but other pirates don't like us. We tend to win a lot. And we also raid a lot. And we get good raids. Stay here. You will be needed when the fighting is over. Joshua will hide up on deck or he will fight. Here," he handed her a Long blade. "Point at the other person and stab." He said.

As he was leaving Safire grabbed his arm, he turned to look at her. She leaned up and kissed him. "Don't get hurt. I still need you." She then pushed him from the room and shut the door.

"Women, boy, are The Gods mystery." A older pirate said, his name was Slim.

"A mystery I want to solve, slim." Slim laughed.

Up on deck he was another person. "Fly the flag." He growled to Dacian, a young strong pirate. He ran to do it. Joshua passed him and stood at Jacks side. "Jack what do I do? I'm scared."

Jack got on the young boys level and whispered. "I am too. But, you know why I wear red? So if I get hurt no one else will know and get scared. If you wish to hide then find a safe place and do so because I won't be able to watch you."

Joshua nodded sagely. "They toss lines onto our boat, right?" Jack nodded. "What if I went along and cut all the ropes as the climbed over? Then they'd be stuck here or they'd drown."

Jack laughed and patted Joshua's head. "I knew I liked you. Here you are my little pirate." He handed Joshua a small knife and a dagger, which to the boy was a small sword. Joshua ran off to hide in wait while Jack pulled the sheaths for them off his arms so he wouldn't reach for a missing blade.

Then the first rope hit. The hook caught fast enough and cannon fire echoed in the open ocean. Joshua ran forward and hacked at the rope, and as the first man went to test the climb it slithered over board and he fell into the waters.

"Get some chum!" Jack yelled joyously. His crew shuttered but one man ran to get a bucket from cook. They knew he liked sharks in the water durning a fight. It gets the other side unnerved knowing they'll die if they fall.

As the chum was thrown over more ropes sailed through the air and his crew returned the cannon fire and reloaded as fast they could.

Joshua ran around cutting ropes. Men were falling in, and sharks where appearing.

Jack let out a cruel laugh. Already 12 men had fallen. What would old Golden Britches do? The other ship belonged to Captain Golden Britches. He loved gold so much he has pants threaded with it. He also liked woman.

After 10 more men landed in the sea, and a few more volleys of cannon fire the other ship began to sail away.

"You win this round, Jacky, but not next time!!!" The captain of the other ship yelled.

Jacks crew waited in silence. The sharks swam below, finishing their meal.

"Jack, do we pursue?" Slim asked.

Jack thought for a moment. Then he shook his head. "No, we need to get to the castle." He almost called it home, but this ship was his home.

He ran up to the wheel and checked the different pieces of equipment. The sun was noon high. No way to know if they were on course.

"Boys, I think we're a week from home. I will be up tonight to check the stars. For now, go about business and try to stay on track. I'm going to sleep. Joshua, you go up top with Eagle."

Joshua nodded and ran up the mast. He had good eyes and would make a good crow.

Jack made his way below deck to his room. Safire was sitting in his chair. She glanced up at him after he shuts the door.

"Everyone is fine. And Joshua will make a good crow. He climbs like a squirrel and has eyes like a hawk. They are changing his nickname to Hawk-Eye."

Safire smiled. "I'm glad he's making friends."

"Crow has taken him under his wing. And all the crew like him. He's got brains. And a bit of brawn." He leans against the door. "And tonight I will be up on deck to adjust our course."

Safire stayed quiet.

"A week?" She sighed.

He stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're sick of the kitchens but the other women have to do worse."

He tightened his grip slightly, and then moved to rub her shoulders lightly. She leaned into his hands.

"Jack?" She questioned. "Why do I trust you so much?"

He stopped rubbing and just stood behind her. "I don't know. I trust you too. It's like a pull. You feel it too?"

She nodded. "What is this?"

"I don't know. I'm going to rest now. I shall see you after dinner." He laid down and was asleep moments later. He was right. Their was something between them.

A week. They had a week to figure it out or to get rid of it. Whatever it was.


	7. Castle

Slowly the boat was pulled into port. The castle on the mountain was large and well cared for. All the men were excited and happy. They couldn't wait to get on land and get some fresh water, and fresh woman. Safire just wanted to get off the ship and get clean clothing.

After they got in dock and all rigged up the men practically ran off the ship. Jack stood behind the wheel laughing at their eagerness. A few older men stayed behind to help transport the women and few men up to the slave sales.

Jack went below deck to bring Safire and Joshua up. "Wow...." Joshua said when he saw the large castle. "We have to go up there?" He asked.

Jack nodded. "Yes, but first I have somethings to take care of. You two stay here with Crow. I will be back around mid-day." The sun was rising fast and he walked off to finish all his business. This was Safire's first time above deck in a long time, she soaked up the sun like her life depended on it. Joshua and Crow began discussing climbing tactics on the ropes verses the poles.

Soon enough Jack returns, with a extra pack. "Come along. After the festival we will leave, Slim, let the other men know if you see them. And Captain will be staying behind." Slim nodded.

"Good thing too, you being Capin' wit these issues forming." Slim commented before walking away.

"Problems?" Safire asked.

"My brothers are requesting a new ruler. One of them." Safire nodded.

"How many brothers?" She asked as they walked off the ship and onto the dock. It was wild, the people doing things, the stuff in crates and cadges, and the kids running amok. Joshua ignored the other boys and fallowed Jack.

"Three brothers of varying age, and then me the youngest at 20. The eldest of us is 30, I believe. The two middle brothers wish our eldest brother become King." He says quietly as he guides them to waiting horses, two mares. "You know how to ride?" He asks her. She shakes her head.

He throws Joshua onto the smaller horse. "Hold the reins as such and I'll lead her. Stay calm and enjoy the ride. Safire, come." He throws her up on to his horse, a larger mare. He climbs on behind her and wraps his arms around her, using one as a belt the other as the guide hand. The other horse is already tied to his saddle.

Easing the mare forward with his heels he begins speaking to Safire.

"My eldest brother's name is Adrian, the eldest middle brother is a surprising red head. His name is Finn. And the second youngest is Milo. Then me, Jack. Adrian is an eel. He will probably be beside my father, whispering lies in his ears. Finn and Milo support him no matter what. And I refuse to help or hinder him. If he wants leadership, let him have the bitch." Safire listens closely.

"How would they get power?" She questions.

He thinks. "We are almost half way there. And their are two ways to gain power, Kill father, or to have him resign. He is still young so probably kill him. He is around 40 and 6 years of age. Young still."

Safire nodded and leaned back into Jack unconsciously. At first Jack was tense but then he relaxed into her. All too soon they reached the castle gates.

As he dismounted he began speaking again. "In two days the festival will begin. It lasts a week." He helped Safire slid off and then Joshua. "After the festival ends we will leave. And, you will be in my suit with me. It's smaller than my brothers but it is suitable. And you will probably meet my father tomorrow at the banquet." Safire nods and they make their way to his rooms.

They are large, a closet(mostly empty), a bedroom(full of silk, all black and the best quality), and a bathroom(with his own bathing pool, heated too). "Suitable?" She asks when she sees the size of his room. He shrugs.

Joshua goes to explore. "I will have servants put up a cot in the closet for him, and you can sleep in the bathroom so we all have our space."

Safire nods. "Um...." She starts, he looks at her from across the room.

"Jack, I will need a dress for the banquet, and possibly more for the festival." He nods.

"I will send up the tailor, she is a wonderful woman. Probably tomorrow. What color?" He asks.

"What color will you be wearing? Red?"

He smiles and nods. "Yes, I will be wearing red with buckskin pants. Would you like a red and black dress?"

Safire nods. Jack fingers the necklace at his throat. "Perhaps light hues of purple." He walks over to her and wraps a warm hand around her throat. She stiffens.

"It will fit." He takes his hand away and pulls his necklace off. Its a simple leather cord with a simple oval sapphire pendent.

He puts it over her head, and then reaches around her to pull her braid through the cord. "No one will touch you if you show them this. It's my birth right as a prince." She nodded, lump in her throat.

He leans closer, as if to kiss her but Joshua comes running into the room. "Jack! You're pool is heated!" Jack laughs and steps away from the blushing Safire.

"I know. Joshua, remember your nickname, and who your captain is" He points to himself "And go play with the other boys. They are around the stables and such. If they ask who your captain is, say Jack. They will know. And only be called Hawk."

Joshua nodded and saluted. "Yes, captain." He grinned and ran from the room.

Jack turned back to Safire. "We have plenty of time until he returns. What where we discussing?"

Safire is flustered and he steps closer and closer until she is backed onto the bed. He leans over her. "I won't force you, but, would you give me the pleasure of accompanying me to bed?"

Safire gulps and thinks. Yes or no? She wants it, but is it right. At last she nods. "Yes." Jack leans closer and kisses her gently.

"Lets hope for no interruptions, eh?" She lets out a breathless laugh at his comment.

"I hooooooope not." She moaned as he began kissing her neck. He suckled it gently, and slowly undid the ties on her dress. Her hands gripped his hips and started to pull his shirt up. He pulled away to take it off. Then he focused on her corset.

It took some working but soon she was out of her dress and he was taking his sword belt and boots off. Safire was giggling at his haste to undo his pants. Finally, the cloth garment fell to his feet and her laughter died in her throat.

She swallowed hard. "That....goes....in me?" she asked, pointing to his erect penis.

He laughed lightly at her naivety. "Yes, my love, I do. I can't say it won't hurt. If you want to stop I, reluctantly, will." Safire took a moment to take it all in.

Then she nodded. "Okay. I will try." He nodded and kissed her. She forgot all her worries in the kiss, until she felt something at her entrance. She gasp and pulled away from his kiss. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I don't want to hurt you, so I was going to get you ready with my finger, given the fact it is smaller than my own parts." He waggled his fingers at her. She nodded and he pushed a finger into her womanhood.

As he slowly moved his digit within her he bent his head to suckle at her breast. After getting over the usually feelings Safire felt the pleasure building. "Jack. Ohhhh. Jaaaaaack. What......... what is this feeling?" She asked before screaming his name and riding his finger shamelessly.

"That is pleasure." He told her and kissed her before chasing her into another orgasm with another finger.

As soon as it crested he took his fingers out and led his painfully hard member to her entrance and slid into her with little resistance. She moaned at the mix of pleasure and pain. But then the pain over road the pleasure and she cringed, a tear falling.

"Stop." She said. He paused.

"What, my stone?" He asked, whiling her tears away.

"It hurts. Please wait." So they staid intertwined for long moments before she moaned, the pleasure cresting again.

Her body's natural instincts came over and she started to move on and off of him.

"Safire?" he asked.

"Move." She groaned. He grinned and kissed her, deep and hard while moving inside her.

She leaned her head back and let her moans and groans free while he licked and sucked her nipples. Her legs wrapped around his waist, urging him faster and deeper.

Jack moved quicker and quicker. She orgasmed again and then, Jack released himself into her. He leaned on his arms, as to not hurt her.

"That was fun." He pants.

"Can we do it again?" Safire asks and moves on him. Jack groans and shakes his head.

"Not now. I need to rest. Can you wake me later?" He asks and rolls off and out of her. Fully on the bed they cuddle as he falls asleep. Safire makes the right decision to cover then with the blankets because Joshua comes in later to see them in bed sleeping.

Safire wakes up to an empty bed and a note.

Sighing she opens the folded piece of paper. My Stone, I am sorry for leaving you alone after last night but my father called on me. The tailor will be there by noon, and food will come up with her. I do hope your not too sore. -Jack

Safire slowly stood, feeling the soreness he talked about. She cringed at the pain between her legs. But, remembering the pleasure it was worth it. She wrapped a blanket around herself and went to the windows. Close to noon from the looks. 

Seconds later a knock sounded and a woman barged in. "Girl! We must hurry to get ye ready for the banquet." 

Safire turned and took in the large woman. "My name Safire, and where would you like me to stand?"

"Nice and compliant, good, good, get over here." She walked across the room and dragged Safire to a open space. Other girls came in, one holding a tray, one holding a basket and two carrying the gown. 

It took Safire's breath from her lungs. It was a red silk dress with black lace overlay. And the neck line would bring attention to her neck and bust line. 

They helped her into the dress slowly.

"Don't want to rip nothin', now do we girls?" The woman asked as she laced up the back. 

They only had to shorten it up a little. And take in a little of the waist, Safire hadn't realized she had lost so much weight after the raid. 

And soon enough Jack strode into the room, all dressed up in black pants and a red shirt. His sword shined and his belt was newer than the other one. "Ah-hem, ladies, please leave us." The women present nodded and left the room. 

"My father wishes to meet you. I won't let him take you. And I brought clothes for Joshua. Joshua!" Joshua sleepily came out of the closet. 

"Yea?" He asked, but brightened up when he saw the box Jack held. "That for me?" Jack nodded and passed the medium sized parcel to the boy. He shook the box then ripped it open. "Clothes?" He wined, holding up the dark blue silk shirt and black pants. A small sword and scabbard where at the bottom of the box along with a black belt and black boots. "A sword!?" He exclaimed, excited beyond belief. 

Jack laughed and nodded. "Yep. Don't draw it tonight though. Tomorrow I will start your sword training." Joshua nodded and ran off to change into the new clothes.

Jack gave Safire a quick but passionate kiss. "The banquet is set to start in just over an hour so everyone is showing up and socializing. I shall escort you down, and Joshua can just play with his friends but eat next to me. I made sure you two are next to me. My left is you, with him next to you, and on my other side are my brothers in order to eldest with Adrian next to father." Safire nodded and Joshua came out buckling his belt. 

"Where am I eating?" He asked. 

"Next to Safire." Joshua nodded and Jack led them out of the room with Safire on his arm. The slippers that came with the dress were comfortable and she was glad for that. 

Joshua ran right down the stairs to the hall so he could show off the sword. 

Jack escorted Safire to the main table, where they would sit. 

An older man was sitting at the table's head, with women sitting on both knees while he was talking to a ship captain. The women wore very revealing clothing. 

"Ah-hem, Father?" Jack said at a break in their conversation.

"Yes, Jack? Oh...Who is this beauty by your side?" He stood, brushing the two girls onto the floor. They sat there. He took Safire's free hand and Jacks arm tightened under her other hand.

"This is the girl I told you about, father, her name is Safire." He said with a tense jaw. 

"Perhaps we should talk some, yes, Safire?" 

"Well, sir," She spoke before Jack could. "I don't think you would want to because of the opinions I hold and I would not sit at your feet like a lap dog." Jack tensed more and the men talking to the King gasp while he laughed. 

"Spirited. I like that. Jack, you and Safire are dismissed." Jack nodded and left, towing Safire. The King watched them walk away. 

"I would love to break her." He says and sits down. The two girls on the floor crawl back into his lap. 

The banquet slips by quickly, and the food is surprisingly good.

"Safire, I need to talk to Adrian, so can you find your way to my room?" Jack asks her. Safire nods. He leaves her and she looks around.

She makes it up the stairs but that's as far as she gets before getting lost. Wondering a back hall she's grabed and forced against a wall. Lips crash against hers and the man fumbles with her skirts. 

Safire wiggles and tries to escape or cry out but he muffles her cries with his hand. She opens her eyes to look in to silvery blue eyes that are as dead as a corpse. Jack's father. 

"I will break you. Fight me or don't I will have you. I like a fight though." He says roughly.


	8. Confrontation Kills

Safire whimpers and tries to push him away but he leans more of his weight onto her. "That's right, fight me." He growls and starts messing with her skirts again, trying to pull them out of the way. He is pushed off of her and another man stands by her.

"Safire, let's go, before he wakes up!" He knows her?

"Who are you?" She asks him.

"Slim, a man from Jacks ship, now c'mon!" The older man says and pulls her out of the hallway and down another.

"Where are you taking me?" She pants as they run.

"My quarters until later notice. Come on!" More turns and long hallways and then she is shoved into a small room. "Stay here, I will let Jack know what happened. Be quiet." He shuts the door and walks away.

___

Jack glared at the door to his room. Safire wasn't here. She had yet to make it back to his room. He stood up to pace. Thoughts whirled through his head.

The door burst open, slamming against the wall.

Jack turned and gapped at the older pirate.

"Slim?" He questioned.

Slim straightened himself then spoke, shutting the door. "Your father, he tried to rape Safire." Jack started forward but Slim held his hands up.

"She is fine, Prince, I stopped him. He didn't see me knock him out." Slim finished his tale in a whisper. "I hid her is my room. She should be safe."

Before Jack could answer a knock resounded from the door. "Hello?" Jack called, looking out the Windows behind him. The sun was just rising.

A man opened the door. He was bald and had a mustache. He was well muscled and didn't have a shirt. "Jack Kingston?" He asked in a deep voice. He had a permanent scowl on his face.

Jack nodded. "Aye, that's me."

"The King has requested to see Safire Duvet." Jack let a look of mild interest drop on to his face.

"Safire? She is gone. I sent her to the slave trades because she didn't preform correctly." The man scowled.

"Come with me, then. My name, your highness, is Lorde." He made a sweeping gesture.

Jack growled low in throat. "I will come to the throne room in a moment. Let me speak to my man." Lorde eyed them both then left, shutting the door.

"Slim, we need a plan."

"We can't let them know where she is, Jack. I figure tonight I dress her as a boy and take her to the ship." Jack nodded.

He led the way to the throne room. Plenty of people were gathered around, talking. Adrian stood at the kings right shoulder, whispering to him.

"Snake." Jack growled. A man walked over to him, he slipped him a note.

Your life is in danger, prince, therefore you and your woman should sail tomorrow and never come back. Your brothers plot against you and each other. -Jess

Jack grimaced and crumpled the note, passing it to Slim. "Slim, your first mate now." He knew the older man could run the ship if he died. And he needed to find this Jess. He could be useful.

"Slim, stay in the back of the crowd."

Jack stalked towards his father. "King Richard Tortuga, exile of the seven seas. We have a matter to settle."

Jacks voice was calm and loud, echoing in the now silent hall.

King Richard leaned forward. "What is that, my boy?"

"Why do you try to rape innocent women when you have three at your feet like the bitches they are?"

Jack met his fathers eye. Richard reared back as if struck.

"Where did you hear of that, from the whore? Caz your whore wanted it. She begged me."

"When, when did she beg you, father?" Shocked gasps ensued.

No one knew he was a Prince until now. Only a few men knew. Now they all did.

His father sneered. "When she insulted me in front of my sons and captions. But the bitch got away."

A side door banged open. "No she didn't, m'lord." The pirate called Lorde held Safire. Her eyes filled with tears of pain and fear. Her previously beautiful dress was in tatters and her face bore the marks off assault.

Lorde threw her on the floor between Jack and Jacob.

Richard looked at her with distaste. "Kill her." He said, gesturing. He leaned back in his throne, stolen from England.

Safire let out a strangled gasp. Jack shouted.

"What, boy, do you love her?" Richard stood and walked down off the Dias. His robes, stolen from Russia, flowed around him. His crown, from Britain glimmered in the fire light.

Jack stiffened as Richard lifted her head. He gripped her chin in his jeweled grasp. "Look at him, girl, he loves you. How cute. I always knew I should have killed him when he came screaming from the whores womb." He sneered and snapped her head to look back at him. She winced.

"Father, release her."

Richard laughed, but dropped her head. "What are you going to do, son? You are gutless swine. You'd never attac-" The king was forced to duck and dodge as Jack attacked him.

Jack drew his sword and went at his father as the words left the mans mouth. "SWORD" The king called. Lorde drew his blade and tossed it to the king.

They were matched. The king had wisdom, experience, and skill. Jack had strength, skill, and anger to fuel his attack.

Safire watched in fear as the king slowly got more and more of an advantage over Jack.

With a swift move and a clang the king disarmed his son.

The blade fell to far away for Jack to get it. King Jacob held his blade at Jacks throat. He laughed. "Hold him."

Two men grabbed Jack before he could do anything. Safire let out a sob at the thought of his death. The king swung in her direction. "Ahh, yes, the whore." He grinned and stalked toward her.

"Hello again, girly." He nodded and a man picked her up.

"Who should die?" he asked rhetorically. "The whore? Or my son?"

"Do you love him?" He asked Safire. She and Jack made eye contact across the room.

"He sure loves you. Maybe enough to die for you. See, he gave you the only thing I ever gave him." He slipped the sword tip under the cord of the necklace she wore. He reached forward and yanked it off her neck, leaving a welt.

"Now, Jack, we know you love her, but does your whore love you?"

He stalked to Jacks side and slid the blade up to his throat. He grinned at his son.

"Yes." A broken sob came from the broken girl.

"Ahh, we have our answer." He stalked back to her.

"Now we know who will die." Her eyes widened in shock and pain as the blade cut through her neck. She had a second to let out a gargled scream before her head was rolling on the floor, towards Jack.

Jack let out a broken sob and the two men holding him released him, letting him fall to the floor.

He reached out to touch her but couldn't. His father kicked him in the ribs a few times then threw the necklace into her pool of blood with a sneer of disgust. "Take him to his ship and collect his men. Tell them to not return until I die."

Lorde nodded with a blood thirsty grin on his face as he reached for the broken man.

A little boy, only about 8, with tears running tracks down his bloody face ran forward and grabbed the bloody necklace and then took off.

"Hey! get that urchin!" Lorde yelled. The king held up a hand and shook his head.

"No, let the boy have a few meals." Jack looked after the little boy. He was wearing new clothing. A blue shirt and a small sword. The boy stopped and looked back at him. His blue eyes bore into Jacks brown ones.

Joshua. Jack gave a nod and Joshua started running again. He'd make it to the ship. He had to.

As Lorde dragged him out of the hall by his hair he gasp out to Slim. "Joshua. Get him. Ship. Now." Lorde shook him and grunted. "Silence, prince."

Lorde tied Jack to the back of his mare and kicked her into a gallop. Jack tried to run, but he ended up dragged to his ship. The people saw the spectral and began throwing food stuff at him.

When Lorde dropped him onto the gang plank all his men were there and had heard the news. They stoically got him to the captains room and Slim tended his wounds. Joshua sat in a corner, clutching the necklace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I supposed to call that the end? Should I? I'm not sure. But, this chapter surprised even me. It was just......whoa. Did not see that coming.


	9. Epilogue

Just over a year later. Joshua sat in his bunk in the room off the captains quarters, rubbing the sapphire stone on the cord around his neck.

"Joshua?" Jack knocked on the door to the small room.

"C'mon in." Joshua said.

"What's up?" Jack asked as he opened the door. Josh was usually up in the crows nest by now.

"Jack. Today is my birthday. I'm 9 now. And, my sister is dead." He had not cried after the day she died. Not after Slim washed the dried blood off his face did a tear fall, but now they did. The salty drops of water slid down he cheeks as he stared at the floor boards.

"Oh. I didn't know. How'd you remember?"

"I've been counting the days since we stopped in Kalice." A month ago they had stopped in the small coastal city to resupply.

"Well, lets go. Your sister isn't here but we are." Joshua looked up at Jack, who had unshed tears in his eyes. Jack sat next to the boy for a moment and whispered. "I did love her, and I love you. Your like a son or brother to me. The crew know that, and they all love you too, no matter how gruffly they show it."

Joshua nodded and stood, whipping his tears. "Jack, lets go and not tell the crew about his." Jack laughed.

"Ok, I'm sure they'd laugh. Lets go, my friend."

Jack put his hand on Joshua's head and messed his hair. The boy grumbled and ran ahead, jumping up the riggin' lines like a squirrel. Jack laughed and looked up the morning sky. He sobered and whispered to the wind.

"My stone, I will always love you. You will forever keep me solid, you are my rock. My Safire. I love you still and forever always." A stray tear leaked from his eye, but the morning winds whipped it from his face. He smiled a grim smile and spun the wheel until he faced the rising sun.

New possibilities were always ahead, until his father died they would only know the sea. The sea was forever their love. But, Safire was his stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 3 more in this series, so just wait.


End file.
